talesofsoveriafandomcom-20200214-history
Language Houserules
# Common is a trade language with no alphabet, and is not particularly pleasing to the ears. This is mish mash is a clobbering together of Dwarven, Elven, Old Taldan, and Attican. It's spoken far and wide across the continents of Avistan, Garund, and Casmaron, mostly by traders, merchants and adventurers. Its universally considered uncouth to speak common in a civilized setting. #All characters and nearly every NPC from the inner sea region knows Common for free.   #Anyone with the Issian trait knows Issian/Ioborian   for free. #All PC's know Taldane for free as you're all from the Brevoy region. '''  More Languages!  ''' '-Old Talan. ' A latin sounding language rarely spoken except by any expect scholars of history. Many ancient records from the Taldan empires age of expansion are in this language. The tongue is mostly dead.   '''-Taldane.  '''A germaic sounding language of the Taldor. Because of Taldans imperialism the language is widespread. Despite the empires decay and gradual slide into oblivion, the language is still well known across the inner sea region. Taldane is Spoken in Taldor, Andoran, Cheliax, Isger, Brevoy, The River kingdoms, Sargava, Nidal, Druma, Galt, Qadria and Molthune. Those of the nobility or mercantile class from Rahadoum, Thuvia, Osirion, and Katapesh also occasionally learn this tongue.   '-Issian/Ioborian.'  A Russian sounding tongue spoken mostly in Issia. Originally this language is from Ioboria, brought to the inner sea region when the empire founded the Issian colonies many years ago. Outside of the inner sea region the language of the long decayed and broken empire is spoken only in its last bastions of civilization. Inside, the language is spoken across Brevoy, The Riverlands, Ustlav, Western Numeria, Mendev, and Northern Galt. As well as in the kingdoms on the northern shores of the lake of mists and veils.   '-Nithramese.'  A french sounding language which has passed hands through the various nations that have surrounded Lake Encarthan over the ages. Today it is spoken mainly in Nirthmas, Molthune, Druma, Lastwall, Razmiran and Mendev.   '-Attican.' On the shores of the Obari Ocean, on the western coast of the continent of Casmaron, south of Qadria and north of Vudra lies a fertile, but mountainous land around a sea that juts inward from the ocean. This land, and the archipelago between it, is home to the nation of Polis. A country made up of a collection of city states situated on the surrounding land and the islands between them.   This foreign land has its own assortment of gods and its own unique culture and heritage. It wars often with the Padishah Empire and its vassal states and all of Polis' land locked boarders touch those of the empire or its puppets. However the nation enjoys an expansive trade agreement and friendship with Osirion.  In Achient times, long before the varied city states were unified, the boarders of the "nation" streched into modern Qadria, touching those of what is now Taldor, and it served as a gate way to exotic lands.  Because of these factors and because of the nations old habit of establishing colonies all along the inner sea during ages long past, its language is still spoken in the civilized portions of northern Garund. The language and its alphabet are akin to ancient greek. 